theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Liz Foster
Elizabeth "Liz" Foster (née Henderson, previously Brooks) was a recurring character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Julianna McCarthy. Biography Liz had one brother, Bruce Henderson. She was the mother of Snapper, Greg and Jill. Liz Henderson Foster was the matriarch of The Foster family. She worked hard in a menial factory assembly line job at Chancellor Industries ever since her husband, Bill Foster, abandoned her and her young children. Her son, William Jr., resented being named after a man who would do such a thing, so he was called “Snapper” after his not-so-winning personality instead. Snapper was not only putting himself through medical school with a part-time job, but was the "man of the family" contributing to his brother Greg’s law school, and keeping a big-brotherly eye on sister Jill who worked as a shampoo girl and manicurist to help support them all. Liz wished the best for her kids and encouraged Snapper to pursue a nice, well-bred girl like Chris Brooks. But Snapper slept with Sally McGuire while doing so. Sally discovered that Chris and Snapper were about to be married, just after she found out she was pregnant, and attempted suicide. Liz found out about the pregnancy and convinced Sally not to interfere with her son’s budding career and impending marriage. Sally and a man named Pierre Roulland were married, but he was killed in a robbery of a restaurant before the baby was born. The baby was named Pierre Charles Roulland after her husband, but called Chuckie. When Liz fell in love with Sam Powers, Snapper convinced her to have their father Bill declared legally dead. Unknown to Liz and her family, Bill was alive and living in a town nearby. Bill sent a letter to the family, and Liz invited Bill to move back into the house. Although Bill realized that he still had feelings for Liz, he put her needs above his own and encouraged Liz to continue with her plans to marry Sam. But Liz broke off her engagement to Sam, because she was still a married woman. Bill and Liz remarried, and Snapper and his father finally reconciled, but Bill's cancer progressed quickly, and the doctors doubted that he would live the year. Bill was eventually hospitalized and was put on life support. He pleaded with Liz to pull the plug. Because she didn’t want to see him suffer, Liz did so. But she suffered a stroke and forgot that she did it, so Snapper was accused of killing his father. Luckily Greg was now a practicing lawyer who got Snapper was cleared of murder charges, and Liz was never charged. Liz began seeing Stuart Brooks. Although Stuart was taken with Liz, she felt she was not in his class and avoided becoming romantically involved. Jill saw her opportunity in her mother's reluctance, and looking for a rich man to provide for her and her son, she went after Stuart. Stuart resisted Jill's advances, but she eventually spent a weekend in Las Vegas with him. Soon after, in a sly attempt to trap Stuart into marrying her, Jill announced that she was pregnant. Stuart agreed to marry Jill, even though he was in love with Liz, who was heartbroken by the news. Shortly after the marriage, Jill accidentally fell down a flight of stairs. When Stuart questioned her doctor about her pregnancy, he was told that Jill was not pregnant and Stuart realized that he had been conned. In time Stuart and Liz were married, and she became the new family matriarch. In 1982, Liz, Stuart, Snapper and Greg moved to London. Later news came to Jill that Stuart had died. Liz moved in with Chris and Snapper and devoted herself to helping raise her granddaughter, Jennifer Foster, who had two hard-working parents. In 2003, Liz arrived in Genoa City with Snapper and Greg from their home in England with the news that she was to undergo brain surgery from cancer. Knowing she may not survive, Liz felt it was time to admit to Jill that she was adopted. All she knew was that her husband Bill brought Jill home wrapped in a blanket as a baby. After several years of mistakenly believing that her arch enemy, and Liz’s good friend, Katherine Chancellor was her real mother, a DNA test proved that she was not. In 2008, Katherine was believed to have died, and Liz returned to town for her memorial service. Katherine was later found to be alive, and her doppelganger Marge Cotroke was the person they buried that day. In 2010, Liz and Snapper came to town to visit Jill, but Liz collapsed on the plane. She was rushed to the hospital where they discovered that her cancer was back. Knowing she was going to die, she told Snapper of Jill's real family. She made him promise not to tell. She later died surrounded by her family and Snapper told Jill of her parentage. Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:Original Resident Category:Foster family Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:1970s Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:No Longer on the Show Category:1970s characters Category:Original characters Category:1980s characters Category:1990s characters Category:2000s characters Category:2010s Category:2010s characters Category:2010 deaths Category:1973 arrivals